


They Remain the Same

by Quirky_Pen_Name



Series: Things that come to pass [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly dopey future drabble in which Kagami plays professional basketball in the states. The pair go to Japan for an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Remain the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoe/gifts).



> These idiots and JeanMarco have ruined my life so I moved this over from my tumblr account. Headcanon for this is that the knuckleheads go to the states for college and then Kagami gets drafted. Somehow. I like to believe that Kagami will never leave Kuroko behind ;;
> 
> EDIT: Wow 100+ hits in one day?! Thank you very much for reading this I'm kinda flabbergastedly flattered (and yes flabbergastedly is a word now bc I say it is) /////

Kuroko let out a sigh as he hefted his suitcase onto the hotel bed. Kagami couldn’t help but snort when he saw how much trouble it gave him. Despite ten years having passed, some things would never change. 

Actually, that wasn’t quite right. There was an old adage that fit better. What was it? Ah yes. Rather, the more things changed, the more they remained the same. Because time didn’t stand still. The world moved, and they moved with it. 

They certainly had moved. To the US, to Chicago, Kagami as a starting player. Kuroko as his agent. Always together. Despite Kuroko being a self-proclaimed shadow, Kagami always saw his hope as a ray of light.

The taller man tossed his jacket off and let it fall somewhere in the room. He loosened his tie and kicked his shoes into the corner. As Kuroko moved to walk past him, Kagami’s arm snagged around his waist. 

"Kagami-kun, we have interviews in the morning."

"That’s in the morning." In a persuading move, he kissed along the side of Kuroko’s neck. The shorter man let out a sharp breath,

"We’re also seeing our friends after."

Even on his own ears his voice sounded weaker. Kagami grinned, stealing a kiss that left Kuroko breathless.

"That’s more reason to have fun tonight. We’ll have less time tomorrow." His hand slipped down past his partner’s waist. Kuroko flashed a stern expression as he stated,

"You better wake up on time for your interview."

Another kiss ended the conversation. Technically, Kagami hadn’t agreed to it. Truthfully, even if they had behaved, Kuroko was well aware they still wouldn’t have been on time.

Regardless, it was a quiet reprieve to spend the night with his face buried in the tiger’s chest. To be like this was something he had longed for, he had longed for such a long time; it was now a mostly common occurrence. Well, when traveling schedules weren’t as crazy and during parts of the off-season.

Before he drifted off to sleep, a small smile tugged at his lips. He kissed Kagami’s chest lightly, letting out a breath. It was warm in his arms and that was something he was confident would never change.


End file.
